Respeite Seu Superior!
by Hannah Guimaraes
Summary: Era pra ser apenas mais uma tarde com Hogwarts vazia, já que tinha passeio a Hogsmeade. Ela só queria ficar sozinha e pensar um pouco. Mas ai aparece um certo loiro que a última coisa que vai fazer é deixála em paz. [Short]


**Disclamer:** Tudo da JK, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Respeite seu Superior!**

Mais um passeio a Hogsmeade. Ela sempre gostava dos passeios ao povoado local. Mais hoje ela não estava com humor para ficar junto de ninguém. A dias seu humor vinha variando horrivelmente. Não sabia os motivos disso, não estava com vontade de descobrir. Não estava com vontade de ver ninguém, de encarar uma alma viva a sua frente. E mesmo o castelo estando cheio de alunos do primeiro ano e do segundo, aquilo não era bem um problema, como monitora podia ralhar com todos eles e os mandar sumirem. Como ela estava fazendo agora mesmo, enquanto saia do salão principal.

- Ei, Froister não grite tão alto nos corredores! – O garotinho que estivera gritando um segundo atrás com o amigo para pedi-lo para esperá-lo , se virou assustado. Assustou-se mais com a expressão no rosto da sextanista.

Por trás dela pode ser ouvida a voz de outra pessoa. Uma voz arrastada e com um tom divertido.

- Ei, Weasley não grite tão alto nos corredores!

Decidiu por ignorá-lo. _Todos _sem exceções, deveriam estar em Hogsmeade. Droga! Ela pensou frustrada e saiu andando sem se virar pra trás.

- Ei, Weasley não ignore seu superior!

Tá, ela queria ignorá-lo mas aquilo já era demais. E por conta de suas variações de humor, juntamente com o sangue de Weasleys não foi possível conter sua língua afiada.

- _Como é que é? _– ela exclamou em um tom descrente – Meu _superior_? - Tentava digerir a palavra pelo tom de voz que usava.

- É, afinal sou chefe dos monitores não? E você é uma delas. – ela falava tudo num tom divertido.

- O que é que você ta fazendo aqui? Porque não _some_? Ou vai arrumar um pirralhinho e abusar do seu poder senhor _chefe dos monitores_? – o sarcasmo com que proferiu as últimas palavras era perceptível para qualquer um.

- O que _você _está fazendo aqui? Não está em Hogsmeade por quê? – Tinha uma sobrancelha erguida. Apenas uma. Parecia levemente interessado na resposta.

- Não te interessa. – ela falou gelada.

- Ué, cansou e babar o caminho por onde o Potter anda? – ele falou sarcasticamente.

- Eu nunca babei por ele Malfoy – ela falou cruzando os braços. E olhando feio pro Malfoy. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha de novo, dessa vez num sinal de descrença. – Tá, quando era pequena quem sabe... Mais afinal porque eu estou explicando isso pra _você_? - E colocou o dedo na altura do peito dele. Logo depois se virando para ir embora.

- Porque eu perguntei Weasley. – foi a vez de ela olhar pra ele descrente. E ele disse. – Tá não perguntei perguntando, mais perguntei sem perguntar. Enfim, perguntei de uma maneira ou outra. Acho. – ele agora estava confuso.

Ela simplesmente começou a rir. Quer dizer, foi engraçado. Não era comum ver Draco Malfoy confuso, ainda mais com palavras. Ele ficou lá olhando pra cara dela como se ela fosse doida.

- O que foi Weasley? – ele perguntou perdendo um pouco de compostura e indiferença. Mas ela não conseguia parar de rir. Isso sempre acontecia com Gina, ela começava a rir e demorava algum tempo pra ela parar se algo fosse realmente engraçado. E ver Draco Malfoy se atrapalhando todo daquele jeito, perdendo toda a compostura _era_ engraçado. Muito engraçado. Qualquer um ia achar.

- Qual é Weasley, pára de rir. – ele agora estava ficando um pouco corado. Ela tentou se controlar. Mas ao ver ele com cara de emburrado, começou a rir de novo. Ficou lá, em pé, rindo cada vez que olhava pra ele.

Ele por sua vez, foi chegando perto dela. Quem ela achava que era pra rir dele? E aquilo já estava o irritando profundamente. Sem contar que não tinha mais graça nenhuma.

- Você não vai parar Weasley? – ele falou agora num tom calmo. Voltando a velha indiferença.

Ela sacudiu levemente a cabeça, fazendo um 'não'. Ele ficou parado ali, apenas olhando pra ela por uns segundos. Os cabelos dela ficaram esvoaçando enquanto ela balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Então terei que tomar medidas drásticas. – ele então se aproximou dela e segurou sua cintura.

Ela parou de se sacudir e parou de rir. Levantou a cabeça e deu com os olhos cinza de Draco olhando-a seriamente. E ela estava sem ação. Mas isso foi por um segundo. Porque depois ele selou os lábios dela nos dele. Apenas para fazê-la parar de rir. Ele se dizia a todo minuto. Só que agora que estava ali, com os lábios juntos do dela, não conseguia recuar, não conseguia pensar, não conseguia sair de perto dela. E viu que precisava daquilo. Precisava de mais. Pediu passagem pra sua boca e lá estavam eles, como se não fossem pessoas totalmente proibidas, em um lugar totalmente público, fazendo a coisa mais improvável do mundo.

Estavam lá há pouco tempo? Ou há muito tempo? Ela não sabia dizer. Não sabia nem o porquê de estar correspondendo o beijo. Mas viu que era aquilo que ela queria, era nunca tinha sentido aquilo por ninguém. E não era nojo, ou desdém, era simplesmente _bom_ ficar com ele. Era bom sentir as mãos dele em suas costas e passar as mãos pelos cabelos dele.

Ambos sentiram que precisavam respirar. E se soltaram. Não se atrevia a olhar pra ele. Ainda de cabeça baixa, e perto dele ela perguntou baixo:

- Porque fez isso?

- Ora, precisava calar a sua boca. Sua risada é legal e tudo, mais fica chata depois de muito tempo.

- Cadê?

- Cadê o quê Weasley?

Eles voltaram a se encarar e ela eu um passo pra trás, estavam perto _demais._

- O Malfoy que _eu _conheço?

- Ahn? – ele estava com uma cara de intrigado. A cor pálida de suas bochechas ainda não tinha voltado. Estavam levemente rosadas.

- O que nunca, nunca mesmo diria que a minha risada é legal.

- E porque não?

- Porque, ora você é Draco Malfoy. – ela falou em tom decisivo como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

- E você é uma Weasley. – ele agora tinha se tocado.

- É, sou. – ela disse meio encabulada, sem ter o que dizer. – Mas voltando ao ponto inicial, porque você me beijou? – ela tinha recuperado a compostura. Era rápida com aquilo, ele pensou dando um meio sorriso inconscientemente.

- Eu já disse isso Weasley, você é meio lerda igual seu irmão? Porque o giel escudeiro do Potter é lerdo como uma porta.

- É eu sei - ela disse com um riso rápido. Aquela história de fiel escudeiro lembrara à ela um livro que havia lido na aula de Estudo dos Trouxas. Dom Quixote.– Ele demora pra entender as coisas.

- Vejo que não é de família. – ele falou com a sobrancelha erguida. Aquela sobrancelha.

- Ah não, o problema é só com o Ron mesmo. – agora ela já detia um sorriso no rosto. – Você é sempre bom assim em mudar de assunto?

- Não sei o que você quer dizer.

- Quero dizer basicamente que você é doido. – ela falou tentando segurar o riso.

- E por quê? – ele parecia perdido.

- Porque você me beijou no meio do Saguão de Entrada. – ela falou em tom decisivo.

- E daí? – ele falou com indiferença cruzando os braços. – Você correspondeu.

- E daí que qualquer um podia ver e eu não quero falar sobre a outra parte.

- A parte de você ter correspondido? – Agora o controle da situação era dele.

- É, essa parte mesmo. – ela falou agora com o rosto vermelho. Podia sentir o sangue subir a sua face. – Porque afinal foi um erro. – ela parecia querer convencer ela mesma disso.

- É, foi mesmo.

- Mas você errou antes, foi você que fez com que eu correspondesse pra início de conversa.

- Não tira sua parcela de culpa. – ele falou num misto de divertimento e aborrecimento.

Ela se virou e foi andando no corredor em direção a cozinha. Precisava de chocolate. Tinha que tirar o sabor de menta que tinha na boca. O sabor da boca dele. Ele correu e chegou aonde ela estava.

- Ei, não me dê as costas.

- Bom, como ambos concordamos que foi um erro, acho que acabou a nossa discussão.

- Nós... – ele estava arfando por conta da pequena corrida. – Não estávamos discutindo. Na verdade a gente estava conversando. – e agora a voz dele tinha adquirido um tom de confusão. Ele coçou levemente a nuca.

Ela estava se perguntando isso. Eles estavam conversando, e aquilo era realmente fácil. Não estavam brigando como dois idiotas e sim, tendo uma conversa civilizada. Não era aquilo que ela ouvira falar de Draco Malfoy. Ele nunca foi de discutir com ela, não muito. A única coisa que fazia ela ter ódio dele antigamente era Harry, ai depois a implicância dele com seu irmão, e consequentemente com a sua família; mais principalmente toda a coisa do diário de Riddle. Mas aquilo foi culpa do pai dele. Ele nem devia saber. Mas bom, uma Weasley não precisava de motivos pra odiar um Malfoy, precisava? É claro que não. Mas agora percebera que tomara raiva dele por conta de outras pessoas. Aquilo a deixava confusa.

- Mesmo assim Malfoy, nós concordamos que foi um erro. - _Mais porque então não estou me sentindo culpada, estou me sentindo como se fosse certo? _Ela pensava naquilo e balançou a cabeça como que querendo tirar aquele pensamento de lá. Os cabelos dela balançaram de novo por conta do movimento.

- Sabe Weasley, - disse Draco pegando o braço dela e fazendo com que ela se aproximasse dele. – Você deveria ser terminantemente proibida de balançar seus cabelos. – e assim selou seus lábios ao dela de novo.

Aquilo era bom, ela pensara de novo. E ao se afastarem, ela virou pra ele e disse.

- Sabe, eu preferia que você parasse de fazer isso.

- Por quê?

- Porque... Porque é errado. – ela falou insegura.

Ele não falou nada. E as variações de humor dela começaram de novo. Parou de andar e encostou-se a uma parede, descendo o corpo até chegar ao chão e enterrou a cabeça nos joelhos. Ele ficou olhando pra ela intrigado e se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

- O que foi Weasley?

- Se é tão errado porque eu estou achando isso tão certo Malfoy? – ela parecia desolada. Ele se sentou ao lado dela e passou o braço por cima do ombro dela.

- Eu estou me perguntando a mesma coisa. Mas porque é tão errado afinal?

- Porque... Porque sim, oras. – ela falou com os olhos marejados. Sentindo-se derrotada, encostou a cabeça no peito dele. E ouviu ele falar no seu ouvido.

- Não tem nada de errado. Nós vamos fazer isso dar certo. Depende de nós, não dos seus irmãos ou dos nossos pais.

Ela não entendia o que ele queria dizer com isso. Quer dizer, tinham dado um beijo, tudo bem dois, e ele já falava como se fosse querer _namorar_ com ela. Com se já tivessem algum compromisso. Era estranho, mais ela sabia que não era errado, sem coração falava aquilo. Ela sabia desde o primeiro beijo que era aqueles beijos que ela queria pra sempre. Mesmo ele pertencendo a pessoa errada. Ela ia fazer ele ser a pessoa certa. Pra ela, apenas pra ela.

Ele sabia que a queria ao seu lado. Havia tido muitas meninas em sua vida, nenhuma como ela. E tinha certeza que nunca ia achar alguém que o fizesse sentir algo tão bom. Queria ficar com ela e apenas com ela. Esfregar que ela era dele na frente de todo o mundo. E Malfoys não são disso. Mas Malfoys também não são de sentirem solavancos idiotas no estômago ao beijarem uma Weasley. Era tudo estranho, novo e ele nunca tinha experimentado nada melhor.

- Froister merece uns cem pontos. Lembre-me de dar a ele quando eu o ver. – ele falou ainda sentado ali com ela. – Se bem que ele é da Grifinória e isso faria vocês vencerem a Taça das Casas. Mais quem se importa?

- Você. – ela falou rindo.

- É, pior que é verdade. Nada de pontos pro Froister.

- Tudo bem, eu mesma os dou babaca.

- Ei, respeite seu superior! – ele falou em tom divertido.

Era como se estivessem juntos desde sempre. E foi, na verdade o que aconteceu depois. Aquele dia no outono foi o dia em que fizeram a escolha mais importante de suas vidas. A mais certa de todas elas. Gina se lembrou involuntariamente daquela frase que Dumbledore sempre dizia: "Devemos escolher o que é certo, não o que é fácil". E foi isso que ela e Draco fizeram.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado. Escrevi ela a um tempo atrás, numa tarde de férias pouco proveitosa.

huiehiuehiuehieuheiuhe.

Está sem revisão, então qualquer erro me desculpem.

Hannah


End file.
